Static Heart
by magnoliasunset
Summary: Sharing a bathroom with the Human Torch, hiding failing grades from Iron Man, endless parental lectures from Captain America. All the while, trying to control the world's most useless power. In theory, Mina Stark has it all. In reality, life with the Avengers isn't nearly as glamorous as you'd think. Being the long lost niece of Tony Stark can get you some places, but not enough.


**A/N :** **Hey guys! **

**This is an idea I started working on almost a year ago, but never really did anything with it because of school, work, etc. I was randomly hit with inspiration last night to do this instead of my French Homework, so I decided to start posting Basically, this is a very rough draft, so bear with me. Let me know if things don't make sense or if you want more information on a particular aspect. I honestly still might go back and add a prologue, and I also might make a timeline to kind of explain how the new characters fit into everything.**

**_Hidden in Plain Sight_**** by scrapingskies and ****_Some Things Never Sleep_**** by Lucky Strike's alter ego are two stories I've loved reading on this site. I've basically just taken the format of stories like that (e.g. stories with OC added to the MCU) and put my own spin on it. **

**But basically, we're starting at the beginning of Age Of Ultron and moving through the rest of the MCU chronologically, I have plans that go as far as Endgame, but we'll see how that goes. Also, we'll definitely see Peter before Civil War. Probably in 5 or 6 chapters.**

**Peter Parker / OC **

**Tony Stark / OC complicated Father/Daughter relationship**

**Steve Rogers / OC even more complicated Father/Daughter relationship **

**Eventual Johnny Storm / OC (Extremely Slow Burn) **

**Minor Peter Parker / Johnny Storm / OC love triangle **

**Avengers / OC family relationship**

CAST:

I've added some new characters, some OC, some just other Marvel characters that haven't been in the MCU. I've also "casted" some actors to play them, in case you're interested.

Mia Stark - Jenny Boyd (Lizzie from 'The Vampire Diaries' spinoff, 'Legacies.'

\- My main OC is Amelia or "Mia" Stark, the niece of Tony Stark. (From the brother of Tony I made up, more on that later). I love Mia. She's awesome. I hope you love her too.

**Johnny Storm**** \- Evan Peters (****Specifically Evan Peters in **_**AHS: Asylum**_**, just because I feel like that's the specific hairstyle I'm picturing). **

**\- The fact that young Chris Evans played Johnny in the old Fantastic 4 movies made it a little awkward in my writing, so I went ahead and took the liberty of fan casting Evan Peters, because I love his Quicksilver but accept that him being Quicksilver in the MCU isn't possible.**

**\- I've also added the rest of The Fantastic 4 **

**Harry Osborn**** \- no one specifically, but I seem to imagine Bill Hader as Norman, so do with that what you will. **

**\- Though I've loved Harry Osborn since my James Franco days, I have to admit that I got the idea to add his character from scrapingskies 's story, ****just because I really loved the dynamic his character brought to the plot and her portrayal of him. I'm using Harry in a slightly different way, but same energy. I also have some big Spider-Man related plans for him down the road.**

**Anyways, I'll stop rambling, hope you enjoy, please comment and let me know what you think! **

**Xoxo**

_"__Mia."_

Arching an eyebrow, Amelia Stark sat up straight. Someone had called her name, she was sure.

Trying not to look suspicious in the classroom full of quiet kids, she casually glanced around. Nothing _seemed_ out of the ordinary. Her chemistry teacher, Mr. Branson, was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. Hardly anyone in the room was even looking up from their test, let alone looking as though they were trying to get her attention.

Maybe she had just imagined it?

"Mia!"

_Oh_.

As soon as she realized who it was, any level of concern was washed away and replaced by the feeling of clear and utter annoyance. She notched her head to the side, bored, as she stared into the practically _blazing_ green eyes of Jonathan Storm.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

Johnny raised his eyebrows at her and gave that classic smoldering glare. Johnny wasn't exactly your stereotypical high school bully, but as the captain of the football team, he definitely had a rep that kept the younger guys from looking at him the wrong way. Mia supposed that was the same glare he used on all the girls; the one that made them weak at the knees. Not that Mia knew anything about that.

It wasn't that she didn't think that Johnny was attractive—because he definitely was—she just didn't really care. She'd known him too long, he was an ass, etc. All they ever did was bicker like siblings. Mia was immune.

"_Stop_ shaking your leg," he told her, short. "I can't hear myself think; you're driving me insane."

"Aw," She whispered and puckered her lips with feigned innocence, the way you might look at a kid who'd just spilled spaghetti all over themselves. "Look at you, pretending to have coherent thoughts."

Mia hadn't actually realized it until she glanced down, but there she was, nervously bouncing her leg up and down like she'd done since she was a little girl. To make matters worse, the shoes she wore today had a hard heel, so they clacked rhythmically against the ground as she did—and Mia hadn't even noticed.

"_Sorry_," she mouthed to Johnny—which, to be clear, was an extremely rare sentiment from Mia. She crossed her ankles and tucked them underneath the desk.

In response, Johnny scoffed at her, "Thanks."

Mia resisted the very strong urge to lash out or continue only to spite him and instead just rolled her eyes and shifted back to her test. She could have aggd it on longer, sure, but she didn't simply because she couldn't find within her the energy necessary to be angry—even at Johnny. She had more important things to worry about.

Despite being the niece of the critically acclaimed genius that was Tony Stark, and practically growing up exposed to the works of Bruce Banner, Reed Richards and the occasional comment from Norman Osborn, Mia found herself with mediocre math skills and almost no understanding of Chemistry at all.

English, history, music… those she could handle. Those were the things she was good at. So while taking AP Calc with Lena was a no go, Mia liked to think she was the best writer Constance had—not that any of that mattered in the world of Avengers waiting at home. He'd never say it out loud, but Mia knew Tony was always a little disappointed when she came home with a C on a Chemistry exam he knew she had studied all night for, and she really, really hated that.

You see, on top of a lot of other weird things, Mia suffered her entire life from something the doctors liked to call 'Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder' or 'ADHD.' She'd been diagnosed when she was little—of course, she hadn't known then it was the side effect of some weird electric current running through her veins, but…

"Ten minutes," Mr. Branson announced without looking up.

_Of course. _She'd been staring at the clock, the door, the ground—that little piece of dust flying around her desk—practically dozing off as she daydreamed the entire day away. She'd only answered three questions on her test, and she was pretty sure she hadn't even done _those_ right.

She wished she'd had this class with either Lena or Harry, because both of them had always been a whiz at this stuff, but Lena had also already taken this Chemistry last year so that she could be one of the only eight kids eligible to take AP Chemistry this year. She could have easily cheated off of her in the same way that Lena passed down her English papers when she didn't feel like finishing. Everything would have been fine, then. But she doubted cheating off of Johnny would do her a bit of good.

The bell rang, dismissing them, and by then Mia had scrambled out enough wrong answers that she at least looked like she tried, so she dropped her test Mr. Branson's desk and hightailed it out of there.

In the hallway, she heard Johnny call her name in attempt to catch up with her—which, she'll admit, should have raised a red flag—but she also knew she'd be seeing enough of him this weekend, so whatever it was it could wait.

Constance Billard was the obnoxious Manhattan prep school she'd attended since the sixth grade. And the only things that made it bearable were her best friends, Lena and Harry. They would be waiting outside the fountain for her, so she hurried past Johnny and ran to meet him.

It was reliving, she had to admit, stepping out into the bright New York sun and seeing her friends talking and laughing without a care in the world. It almost made her forget about the Chemistry test she'd just flunked.

"Hey," Lena waved chirpily as she approached. "How'd your test go?"

Okay then_, almost. _It almost made her forget about the test.

"No," Mia shook her head. "Let's talk about anything other than that."

"_What_?" Harry frowned. "I made you those flash cards!"

Like practically everyone else in her life, Lena and Harry were geniuses. Harry, for example, had gotten into this prestigious math and science school in Queens, and he'd only be with them until Christmas. Currently, that topped the list of things Mia was dreading.

"Harry!"

"Fine, fine, fine," he held up his hands in defense. "Dropping it, we'll discuss new methods next week."

"Can't wait."

"Listen," Lena started to say. you'll never believe—" she trailed off. Mia raised an eyebrow.

"I'll never believe what?"

But Lena shook her head and pointed behind her. "Firecracker, twelve o'clock."

Johnny appeared from thin air and tapped her on the shoulder. Mia would have probably told him to fuck off—or allowed someone to, at least— but when she turned around and saw his for once serious expression, she froze.

"We gotta go," he told her.

"_We_?" she asked. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

She could feel Lena and Harry's eyes on her intently. Along with some of the kids on the other side of the fountain. "Just got off the phone with Sue," he said, holding the device in his hand. "Your dad's sending someone to get us. Now."

"I—uh—okay," Mia spluttered out, understanding. She turned back to her friends and waved a quick goodbye. "Sorry Lena, family emergency. See you Sunday?"

"Okay, yeah," she waved. Then she mouthed 'Text me,' Mia nodded.

—

Once she and Johnny had quickly piled into the car with Happy, she turned to him, eager. "Okay, spill," she said. "Something happened Sokovia, didn't it?"

He nodded. "Apparently. I really don't know much, but Sue sounded pretty freaked out on the phone. She said there was a code green?" Mia's eyes widened. "Barton's hurt, don't know how bad."

"Wait, Clint?" she asked. "Because of the code green?"

"No, I don't think so," he shook his head. "I think maybe he's alive because of the code green? Something about another enhanced, faster than you. I really don't know."

If Mia's attention hadn't already been grabbed, there it was. "Faster than _me_?"

Johnny grinned. "That's what I'm hearing."

"Happy!"

He looked back at her in the rearview mirror. "What?"

"Do you know anything about this? What did Tony say?"

" 'Behind schedule. Pick up the kids from Constance in an hour.' "

"Seriously, this is what they get for leaving us at school," Johnny groaned.

Mia rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm serious! Fire and lightening, we'd have been out of there in _no time_. They wouldn't have even needed a code green!"

"I'm calling Tony," she remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right," Johnny aggd on in the background. "More like fire and whatever happens when you wear socks on carpet."

But Mia had already dialed, so she just stuck her tongue out at him. Three rings, then he answered.

_"__Mills?"_

"Tony!" she let out a sigh of relief. "What's going on? Where are you?"

_"__In the jet, heading back to the tower. You with Happy? And Storm?"_

Mia glared at Johnny, who was watching the phone call very intently. Normally, he probably wouldn't care and whatever conversation she was having with Tony, but this was different, so Mia guessed he was pretty interested. '_What_?' he mouthed. She rolled her eyes.

"_Mills?_"

"Sorry," she shook her head as she clicked back in. "Yes. Unfortunately, Johnny and I are both in the car."

Tony chuckled. "_Can you do me a favor and at least _try_ not to kill him? I don't think Sue would be very pleased."_

Mia opened her mouth to respond, but Johnny spoke up before she could. "Why don't you tell him that he doesn't have to worry about me. He'd better hurry back if he doesn't want me to _fry_ his daughter—"

"Hey!" Happy yelled from the front seat. "No frying in my car! Or shocking or flaming or whatever it is you people do."

"I think I definitely own more of this car than you do, Happy, so if I want to electrocute the—"

"_Amelia."_

Mia stopped—she couldn't believe her ears. For a fraction of a second, she thought that _Tony_ was the one 'full naming' her, but it wasn't. Of course, he'd handed it off.

"Steve?"

_"__Hey, kid."_

"I'm sorry, but I feel like I've specifically instructed everyone ever _not_ to call me that."

She heard him laugh on the other end. No, she wasn't actually mad at Steve. If there was one person in this world she loved, it was Steve Rogers. He reminded her more of her dad than the memory of her actual dad. She liked to think that she kind of favored him too. More so than Tony, at least. Nothing too similar in the features, but they had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. She was roughly the same height as Tony. Steve had about three inches on her, though.

"How's Clint?" She asked, not having received an efficient amount of information from her uncle.

_"__Ah, he'll be fine."_

They talked for a few more minutes, but eventually, he had to let her go to deal with something else. They would be back in a half-hour. And then..._something_ would happen.

Mia only wished she knew what.


End file.
